Contact lenses have been used commercially to improve vision since the 1950s. The first contact lenses were made of hard materials. They were used by a patient during waking hours and removed for cleaning. Current developments in the field gave rise to soft contact lenses, which may be worn continuously, for several days or more without removal for cleaning. Although many patients favor these lenses due to their increased comfort, these lenses can cause some adverse reactions to the user. The extended use of the lenses can encourage the buildup of bacteria or other microbes, particularly, Pseudomonas aeruginosa, on the surfaces of soft contact lenses. The build-up of bacteria and other microbes can cause adverse side effects such as contact lens acute red eye and the like. Contact lenses comprising antimicrobial metal salts have been disclosed for preventing or retarding bacterial and microbial buildup. However, for these lenses to be effective commercially, it is necessary for the amount of antimicrobial metal salt in the lens to be consistent from lot to lot.